Talk:Andraste
Second Sin If you do not know where a member got their information and cannot be bothered to get it yourself, please ask the member that contributed. The developers have told us several times that the murder of Andraste was the Second Sin that cause the Maker to turn away from humanity. Maria Caliban 05:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) my source for 'second sin' edits Here is my source. It is the Bioware official Wiki so I believed it to be credible. I also searched for 'second sin' within the material on Andraste's murder but didn't find it there. This led me to believe that the original entries had an error. http://social.bioware.com/wiki/dragonage/index.php/The_First_Blight “Perhaps they foresaw their ruin, or perhaps their pride knew no bounds, but whatever the reason, the magisters dared to open a magical portal into the Golden City at the heart of the Fade. They sought to usurp the Maker's throne, long left unattended in the Golden City after the Maker turned his back on his creations. They would storm heaven itself with their power and become as gods. This is what the Chantry, in its oft-exercised tendency to understate, refers to as the second sin. ” Calydon 05:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if I did not put it in the right place, but I have a comment The sentence "He who saves one life it's as if he saved the entire world" is not a sentence from the Qur'an. This is an ancient Hebrew proverb originally been told by the Sanhedrin, the Jewish court in ancient times. Andraste's symbol Andraste's symbol is the Burning Sword of Mercy and is explicitly NOT a cross. The developers of the game, over and over, have avoided such a reference in the game for obvious reasons. Please, for the love of the Maker, quit throwing fanon into the wiki. - Vanguard 21:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Healing power of ashes Another contributing factor to the ashes having healing properties could be all the lyrium in the temple in which they are housed. In a party containing Wynne, Oghren, and Lelianna when approaching the Urn of Sacred Ashes the dialogue goes as follows: Leliana: I never dreamed I would ever lay my eyes on the Urn of Sacred Ashes... I... I have no words to express-- Oghren: (Grunts) Don't get your knickers in a twist, sweet cheeks. I don't know how mystical this Urn really is. Oghren: The lyrium veins in these walls are richer and purer than any I've sensed in a while. It's doing things... changing this temple and everything in it. Wynne: Blah, blah, blah; something unimportant and pretentious. (I would never . . .) Oghren: Something unimportant, and most likely perverted. (That's it . . .) When the rich wage war, it's the poor that die. Atemporal (talk) 17:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) What about the references by the Reavers to Andraste having arisen as the dragon? Could she actually be an Old God? :...then it's a good thing I killed her; prevented a future blight while looking for some sport, who knew... Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 02:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Andraste's name I have removed the trivia regarding Andraste's named being based on Andraste (referred as Andrasta on the article before the removal), per DA:TRIVIA. If anything, it's loosely based on Astarte's name, but it doesn't mean it's based on the goddess herself. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 12:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Brona Has Andraste's name always been Andraste? Or is Brona Andraste's mother's name? Or were they both named Brona (somehow) but Brona Jr. went on to become Andraste? :Brona is her mother. --'''D. (talk · ) 16:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Parallells with Song of Fire and Ice? Did anyone else notice the similarities between Andraste and Daenerys Targaryen from Song of Fire and Ice? Both are the wives of warlords, both lead slave rebellions, both are surrounded by followers who worship them religiously, both are betrayed by jealous admirers, both are put to the torch (though in Dany's case, she comes out alive and unharmed.) Is this worth a mention in the trivia section? -- Gnostic (talk) 00:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :More of a parallel with Jeanne d'Arc. Which most fantasy authors take their "warrior princess martyr" from. Included Andraste and Danaerys Stormborn.--Baalzie (talk) 18:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) ::It's actually all of that, plus Jesus Christ, all mixed together. And Maferath is her Judas. Henio0 (talk) 22:18, April 5, 2014 (UTC) ::And as per your question, I think the consensus I've noticed is to only include real life comparisons if it was brought up by one of the writers. Otherwise we could fill the pages with fans' opinion on whether or not this and that is based on this and that. ;) Henio0 (talk) 22:20, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Name origins Page won't load the editor, but I'm surprised that no one has picked up on the fact that "Andraste" was the name of a Celtic war goddess. http://www.pantheon.org/articles/a/andraste.html (talk) 12:01, June 7, 2014 (UTC) : Per DA:TRIVIA we avoid adding name etymologies unless it's been confirmed by a valid BioWare source. --Kelcat (talk) 21:05, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Andrasta trivia Does anyone know if there's some kind of official forum or whatnot where BioWare confirmed one of the inspirations for Andraste was the pre-Saxon Britain's religious figure Andrasta? I think I remember seeing it somewhere, but I can't find it now. henioo (da talk page) 08:02, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not sure where I originally read this, but I remember hearing that the name Andraste was just taken off a list of names from Celtic Mythology after Augusta was axed. So yes just like Morrigan they only borrowed the Goddess' name, there's not meant to be any real analogues between the fictional Andraste and the mythological Andraste. (P.S Both Andrasta and Andraste are considered to be correct spellings of the real life goddess.)--Swampshade (talk) 22:48, November 10, 2014 (UTC) The Masked Andraste So in the Last Court it says that in Serault they used to revere a different Andraste, referred to as the Masked Andraste, depicted with a bow on her back. See here. Should we add this cult to the page, like with the Chantry of Haven? henioo (da talk page) 18:22, November 10, 2014 (UTC)